double_jump_mafiafandomcom-20200214-history
Roles
Factions, roles, and their functions. Unless specified by the rules or Host, players may not target themselves. Vanilla Townies: * Townie - Plain ol' Townie. No abilities, but at least can vote. * Detective - Once per night, can investigate a player and learn their role. * Doctor - Can protect one player from death during the night. Townies Extra: * Saint - If lynched, the first person who voted for the Saint dies as well. * Miller - Like a Townie except when investigated revealed as Mafia. * Armor - Bulletproof. Generally immune to night deaths, but can still be lynched. * Wooden/Totem Armor - Armor breaks after one kill attempt. * Armoire - Immune to lynch. * Judge - Can pardon a player from being lynched. Townie Special: * Game Show Host - At night, submits a question, an answer, and its prize to the Host. The Hosts announce the question during the Dawn phase. The first person to answer correctly wins the prize. * Vigilante - Targets a player at night and kills them. Usually begins with ammo (1 or 2 shots). * Stump - In a pickle, the player may yell "STUMP." The player becomes stumped, rendering them unable to die at night or by lynching but also unable to vote. * Smol - Dies if yelled at. * Facestabber - A Vigilante that kills during the day. Must be declared, "I STAB player IN THE FACE". One-time use. * Bus Driver - May swap any two people as targets at night. * Ninja Baker - At night, targets a player and bakes Bread. The bread contains a one-time use of that player's special ability. The following night, may give that Bread to another player. * Pirate Baker - Thieves the person he bakes from. * Magnet - May change another player's action to target yourself. * Super Magnet - May choose for all night actions to target themselves. * Median - May speak with dead players. * Mason - Two or more players who are allowed to DM each other. * Ouendan - Cheers a player at night, allowing them to perform their special ability twice. * Zergling Rancher - Targets a player at night. If the Rancher dies at any point before the next night, so does the targeted player. * Duelist - Each night, may challenge somebody to a duel. * Vengeful Spirit - When the Vengeful Spirit dies, they may kill any one player of their choosing. * Hand of God - May save someone about to die and reveals their role publicly. * Jesus - If the Jesus dies, they will ressurect three days later. * Martyr - May offer themselves up to be lynched * Nosy Neighbor - Targets someone. Can see who they visit at night. * Veteran - At night, may go on alert. Until the following night, kills whoever visits them. * Prophet - May make a prediction for the following night. If correct, they may change the outcome. * Pariah - Must be voted for every day to stay alive * Mirror - If someone targets the Mirror, they target themselves instead. * Paranoid Detective - Every investigation returns "Mafia" * Insane Detective - Kills whoever they investigate * Clownie - Targets a player at night and plays a practical joke on them (has no real effect) Vanilla Mafiat: * Godfather - The head of the Mafia. Final say in decisions, targets a playet and Night and kills them, and when investigated are revealed as Townie. * Mafiat - Replaces the Godfather if the Godfather dies. * Thief - At night, targets a player to block their night action Mafiat Extra: * Janitor - Can cover-up night kills, leaving the dead player's role unrevealed. (Role appears as ?????) * Evil Pope - Mafia variant of Saint. * Cannoneer - While alive, Mafia may abstain from voting to store the shot and use it another night. All stored shots are lost upon death. * Spy - Mafia variant of Detective. May forward their Detects to the Godfather in place of using their detection power. * Silencer - At night, mutes a person. They may not speak during the following day but can still vote. Mafiat Special: * Carbomber - If lynched, everyone who voted for them dies. * Corrupt Judge - Can instantly call for a vote (once) * Ventriloquist - Targets a player at night. The next day, the affected player must speak or behave as dictated by the ventriloquist. * Word Bomber - Each night, picks a word, and whoever speaks the word explodes. The word may not be common ('the', 'a', etc.) and must not be game-specific ('mafia', etc.) * Juror - Can rig one vote per day. * Shapeshifter - Can "clone" themselves as a target player once per night, changing their Detection status and granting them a one-time use of that person's special ability. * Trump - Can 'fire' someone, demoting them to vanilla Townie/Mafiat * Hillary - Can 'hire' someone, deciding how to use their night time action Independent/Unaligned: * Lone Wolf - At night, targets a player and kills them. Wins when both Townie and Mafia are dead. * Necromancer - If not killed by a certain day, kills everyone else and wins the game. * Jester - Wins the game when they are lynched. * Brock Samson - Kills whoever targets him. Can Facestsb once. * Marine Architect - May create their own role with any alignment.